


We Built a Dynasty

by mockingjay375



Series: Dynasty/Legacy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventually (towards the end), F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somewhat oc centric at points, To An Extent, but if you don't like oc's I get why you don't want to read this series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjay375/pseuds/mockingjay375
Summary: A decade before young Harry Potter would seemingly destroy the Dark Wizard Voldemort, 8 young children would begin their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1971. Over seven years they would create a bond between them that will change them forever. They gain knowledge and develop as wizards and witches together, regardless of their respective histories or bloodlines or what other people think of them. They choose to seek out friendship, love and bonds rather than give into despair that the world keeps throwing at them. However, once they begin fighting in a seemingly impossible to win war it becomes clear that fate likes to play tricks on heroes and perhaps their dynasty will face destruction before the war even ends. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K. Rowling, but if I did then both Sirius and Remus would have lived!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dynasty/Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605964
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Point Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I based the relationship between two of my OC's, Eira and Artorious off two characters from Fate/Zero - Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern (who are some of my favourite characters ever). I promise that the following chapters will be longer but as this is just a prologue I think its can be a bit shorter.
> 
> The chapter name is based of a soundtrack from Fate/Zero's OST - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mK_0up-LMc, feel free to listen to it when reading the prologue to better set the atmosphere.

**_London, England – 24 th December 1959. _ **

It was a peaceful winter evening for many citizens of London that night – muggle or magical. The quiet vigil of reflection and gratitude before a day of lively celebration with friends and family alike. But for one individual, all he could do was pray that everything was going to be alright, as he sat with his small son within the private library of their Estate.

Artorius Pendragon was a charming, noble and brave man, it was almost required of him given his position as Lord of the Pureblood Pendragon Family. Despite his young age of 21, Artorius had already experienced more than enough loss and pain than most people twice or triple his age, yet he never showed any evidence of fear. He faced every challenge with determination and strength, perhaps a reflection of his time as a Gryffindor Student at Hogwarts or his upbringing under the previous Lord of Pendragon, Uther - who was said to have laughed in the face of death.

Yet the constant screams and cries of agony and pain would cause even the bravest hearted man to shiver as the young lord was forced to wait with his son for news of his wife’s condition. His worry was only elevated when constantly saw servants rushing around back up and down to his wife's room as quickly as possible – it was almost superhuman. But for the past thirty minutes it had become rather quiet and Artorius was left alone with his thoughts – negative ones that he tried to push away but came back just as persistent. He held his young son, Mordred, tightly to his chest as the toddler rest against his father a stark difference to the cries of worry and fear for his mother that he had wailed hours before.

“LORD ARTORIUS! LORD ARTORIUS!”

The sudden yelling and loud thumping of feet as someone, a woman, came rushing down the stairs and slammed open the library doors, which caused the young man to jerk suddenly up from his seat, unintentionally waking up the toddler in his arms who seemed unhappy with the sudden wake-up-call. Eventually the woman who had yelled out at him arrived down the stairs and took a deep breath, the weight of everything that had happened in the last few hours clearly crashing down on her. The young maid’s face was covered in tears, but she had a smile on her face that gave Artorius hope that everything was alright.

“Has something happened to Eira?” Artorius questioned panic evident in his tone “Is my wife alright…is my chi-”

The maid straightened up and wiped away at her face before beaming at her master “Your child has been born Lord Artorius. A healthy baby girl.”

“A girl?” Artorius repeated stunned "It's a baby girl..."

The maid nodded but her smiled slowly faded as she spoke "Your wife...the doctor is speaking to her now, he asked me to come get you as well he said it was important you hear what he has to say."

The young girl didn't even get to finish her sentence as he rushed past her and ran all the way to his wife's location, their main bedroom, with his son still in his arms. Upon reaching the door he heard the hushed voices coming from inside and a pit of dread began to rise in his stomach. He didn't know if he was happy or angry or confused or just worried, but Artorius knew he needed to know what was going on with his wife. So, with a deep breath he knocked on the door three times before hearing a small, weak voice that he knew to be his beloved's saying:

"Come in Artorius."

* * *

“Just look at your little sister Mordred, she’s so cute. So small, so delicate…Oh, Artorius she has your beautiful silver eyes.”

Artorius stood unmoving at the window. His face showing no emotion as his mind tried to process what the doctor had just revealed to them. Eira, weakened as she was, cooed at her daughter with her young son at her side “she’s so beautiful, I’m sure she’ll become even more so as she grows older. I’m so very happy that I could give birth to her.”

The young lord stiffened “Eira…I…”

Eira looked up at her husband with pale blue eyes that shined with tears of joy “what is it love?”

“I don’t understand h-how you can be so happy” tears were being to run down his face “what the doctor said, what your body had to sacrifice so you can give birth to our child. I’ve already caused you so much pain and yet you still can sit there smiling at me, at our child…how?”

Eira’s face fell slightly as she shook her head “I always knew I wouldn’t live for long. I was weak and fragile, I always felt helpless like I would never be able to achieve anything on my own.

She slowly moved herself out of the bed she was lying, despite her body protesting against the movement “But you changed the way I thought by letting me fall in love with you. You can me a purpose and a life far greater than I thought I would deserve. You never thought I was weak or broken but beautiful. You’ve made me who I am today.”

She took his hand in her own “You’ve guided me, you have no reason to pity me either I lived a fulfilling life. Mordred and our new daughter will be able to give you the same love when I’m gone from this world, a part of me will always be with you. So-”

“I DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT!” Artorius yelled, tears streaming down his face rapidly as he took a shaky breath “I…don’t have the right to hold my daughter. Not with what fate has tasked her with because I couldn’t stop what is coming.”

Eira turned her husband’s face back to her and pressed her forehead against his affectionately “oh Artorius you have no reason to feel such guilt, fate is not always set in stone. We will walk with our children hand in hand whatever comes in our path. I know you are seeking a world where no one needs to cry that way, that is your deepest wish. But I know that one day our world will find peace and I’m certain that you will be saved from your grief.”

They broke apart as Eira pushed out the bundle in her arms towards her husband, who still seemed worried “Now please my love, take your daughter, Artoria Pendragon, and hold her. Be proud of her, as we are of our son, just like any other father would.

Artorius accepted Artoria into his arms, unable to stop the smile forming on his face as he glimpsed at her silver eyes that open just a crack. He held her close and whispered so faintly that no one else would hear it, his eyes a faint gold:

"You are my beloved child Artoria, and no matter what comes I do everything I can to make sure you stay safe my dear snow maiden."


	2. Chapter 1: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st of September 1971, its the start of many young witches and wizards education at Hogwarts. But before they even get there, some friendships were already made, some were beginning to crumble and some never seemed likely to happen. And one important secret might even be discovered before the train even leaves the station.

**_London, King's Cross Station Platform 9¾ - 1st of September 1971_ **

As per usual upon the 1st of September, Platform 9 ¾ was filled to maximum capacity as young witches and wizards, along with their families, hurried along the platform as students from 1st to 7th Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awaited to board the train that would take them to their school and home for the next several months. The senior students quickly send goodbye to their families as they hurried away to meet their friends whilst the younger years remained close by, some new first years almost too scared to say goodbye.

Or some who couldn’t wait to leave.

Sirius Black was a young, fit boy of 11 (soon to be 12 in November) with unruly black hair and pale grey eyes. He couldn’t wait to finally have a reason to leave his pompous and cruel ‘ _family’_ (if one could even call them that) behind, even if it was to attend school. He was desperately trying to look invested in what his mother, Walburga - an unkind woman with pointed features, black haired tied in tight bun and cold steel eyes - was screeching at him as he ignored her. His father Orion was not paying attention either, his similar grey eyes looking almost desperately for someone or something whilst his younger brother Regulus was listening almost robotically to what Walburga was saying.

“Sirius, have you listened to _anything_ I’ve said to you?” Walburga striking the back of the boy’s head when she noticed his wandering eyes.

“Yes!” the boy exclaimed in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head. He turned away and began to stare desperately at the train, hoping they would begin the boarding call soon so he could escape from his family as quickly as possible.

“Good then to repeat what I’ve been trying to get through that thick skull of yours for the past half an hour” the older woman seethed as she forcibly turned her eldest son back to face her “Remember Sirius, you must not associate with any filthy muggleborns or blood traitors, nor will you dishonour the Black family name whilst you are away and finally remember that you must be sorted into Slytherin if you don’t wish to face severe punishment from your father or myself is that clear?”

“Crystal” Sirius rolled his eyes, having had this exact order be repeated to him for the past month since he received his Hogwarts letter “but I don’t exactly get to choose which house I get sorted into, the Hat is one who decides.”

Orion scoffed, finally facing his unruly son “If you tell that bloody hat what blood you possess, they'll put you where you belong.”

Sirius bit his lip and said nothing, not eager to voice his very strong opinions about not wanting to be put in Slytherin like the rest of his family. He didn’t think he could bare seven years of Pureblood mania at school along with the added time at home. Not to mention the time he’d be force to spend with his idiot cousins - except Andy of course, he couldn’t hate her but she’d be gone before long leaving him with her two horrible sisters Bellatrix (who was probably the walking definition of a psychopath) and Narcissa. If he was being honest with himself, the only house that interested Sirius was-

“Gryffindor...the lot of them, what filthy blood traitors.”

Sirius was interrupted from his thoughts as he followed his mother and father’s cold, arrogant and hateful glare to see that a young boy with unruly hair and glasses was standing nearby, flocked by his more elderly parents who unlike Sirius’ own family seemed to be wishing him well as the boy stood proudly in front of them, a red and gold scarf wrapped firmly around his neck - a clear statement if there was that the young boy clearly wished to be in Gryffindor house.

“And here I thought the Potter’s couldn’t sink any lower” his mother snarled as she watched the elderly couple and their son “you wouldn’t think that they were pureblood at all given how they act.”

Eventually the older male Potter noticed the staring coming from Sirius family and whispered something to his wife. They got their things and moved further down the platform, clearly ignoring the hateful stares that Sirius could feel emanating from his parents as they passed by, but not before the younger Potter managed to catch Sirius’ eye and gave him a quick smile as they did so - though Sirius did not return it. merely raising an eyebrow surprised at the boldness of the younger Potter. Though a smirk did manage to form on his face when he heard his mother squawk at the blatant disrespect the Potter’s had just shown them declaring them filth, to which his younger brother agreed and repeated whilst his father had gone back to searching the platform, his eyes shining with annoyance as he survey the crowd of witches and wizards that surrounded them. 

Walburga seemed a bit fed up with her husband’s divided attention and hit him hard on the arm, that forced the Black Patriarch to swiftly turn his attention back to his wife in fury “What exactly are you looking for Orion, is it so important that you didn’t even bother to curse the Potter’s for the blatant disrespect of us. That son of theirs even dared look at our own child, a disgrace he may be, for a moment!”

Walburga was soon silenced by a sharp slap to the face from Orion that made both Sirius and Regulus jump back. Sirius had seen his mother and father fight before, even hit or curse each other but that was normally in private not in such a public place like a train station filled with other families beside their own, he could already hear the murmurs of discourse filling the station as Walburga steadied herself to meet her furious husband’s glare.

“Be silent ignorant woman, I care little for the Potter’s and their petty attempts to unsteady us. It is below me to succumb to their childish, ineffectual son who will just another disappoint to Purebloods just like his parents” Orion snarled and his took a step closer to his wife, her who lowered herself under his gaze “If you must know Walburga, I am looking for someone of much more significance. It was my understanding that Lord Pendragon is making one of his rare public appearances, as I believe his heir is attending Hogwarts this year along with Sirius.”

Walburga regained her posture as a sickly grin spread across her face “Lord Pendragon’s heir, the same year as Sirius you say? You really think he might be more open to our suggestions this time around?”

Sirius felt a shiver run down his spine as his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder, his harsh eyes still focused on his wife “given that his poor choice of a foreign bride, pureblood though she may be, has not been able to produce a second child for him I think he be more than satisfied with what we’re offering him due to his limited options.”

His father then roughly grabbed Sirius chin and forced his son to look up at him “disgrace and rebellious you may be _boy,_ I’m sure not even you could be capable of screwing this up.”

“And what exactly would your son be ‘screwing up’ Black?”

Sirius almost fell to the ground by how suddenly his father released him, only to be saved by a small hand catching him before he did so. He regained his footing and the hand released him, and as Sirius was about to thank whoever did so his breath caught in his throat.

Standing before him and his family, was a small group of witches and wizards. Most of them wore tight black clothing, wands clearly held to their sides as if ready to be drawn at any time, some of them even had daggers or other weapons on their person. One of the more significant looking of the black clothed wizards was one that possessed gold-yellow eyes and strange lilac hair that was cut short, framing her sharp dangerous features delicately. Beside her was a much younger girl, around Sirius’ age, who had auburn hair but the same eyes who was wearing black clothing like the others. Yet the most significant of the group were the ones that had his father apologising profusely, his mother almost shaking in anticipation and the rest of the platform in silence; the Pendragons. 

* * *

Artorius Pendragon stood tall and unwavering as he harshly glared down at Sirius father, disgust evident in his unique silver eyes. His grey-black hair was long but mostly tied behind him with bangs framing his handsome face that had many of the witches along the platform trying to stifle their giggles. His attire was expensive and new, his wizarding robes showed no signs of wear or tear, almost shining under the platform lights. Beside him was a beautiful woman who had kind, delicate features that seemed sitting for someone who seemed so fragile. Her pure white hair was held in a low ponytail over her left shoulder, with pale blue eyes that complemented her husband’s silver. Her attire was just as expensive as her husbands with it consisting of a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, white heels and a wide belt around her waist. And finally, the one who had caught Sirius was clearly whom his parents had been referring to as Pendragon’s heir, a young evidently beautiful girl around his age whose hair was raven black that had been styled into twin-tails adorned with black bows. Her silver eyes shined with the light of the full moon and like her mother were filled with kindness. He noted that she possessed delicate features like her mother but none of the fragility, as she met his parent’s eyes without hesitation, and despite the kindness he saw some hostility.

“Oh, Artorius...it's been awhile” Orion tried to sound confident, as if he was speaking with an old friend but it clearly was working “I was just saying to Sirius that it would be impossible to mess up before even getting to the school...of course.”

The elder Pendragon raised an eyebrow “Truly...I thought it had to be something more serious if you were being that rough with your son. Maybe instead of harassing the boy you could actually encourage him like a father should.”

Orion paled at the comment and began mumbling an apology, something that Sirius had never seen his father do. As his father was occupied with looking like a fool his mother stepped forward, eager to please, she held out her hand to Lord Pendragon “Walburga Black, it’s an honour to meet you Lord and Lady Pendragon, and your heiress of course.”

Artorius made no move to take her hand, nor did his wife, though she gave a small curtsey as did her daughter, causing his mother to retract it shamefully before she continued to speak “I apologise for any rudeness you may have perceived Artorius, my husband is not always good a communicating his love for our children but he does mean well...I’m sure you can understand.”

Lord Pendragon nodded but otherwise said nothing, his wife spoke softly “I’m sure he does care Walburga, just as I’m sure that slap was nothing but the most affection, he has ever given you.”

His mother glared at the pale woman “how dare you speak such vile-”

“Oh forgive me, I spoke rudely of matters that don’t concern me” Lady Pendragon interrupted with laughter in her eyes “I was only speaking out of worry, I would not my daughter to experience anything so shameful when she is married.”

The comment seemed to snap his father out of his stupor and Orion smiled unnaturally at the ensemble before him, seemingly oblivious to the cold looks he was getting from the Patriarch “speaking of marriage, I’ve heard many good things about your daughter Lord and Lady Pendragon, despite the isolation you chose to live in it seems that even the Minister of Magic believes your heir will be another magical prodigy in the Pendragon Line.”

Lady Pendragon gave a warm smile as she held her daughters hand “yes, Artoria and her brother make us very proud. We also knew that they would do well even when they were younger.”

“Bro-brother?” Orion blinked his eyes filled with confusion as was his wife’s “I was not aware you had a son.”

Artorius smirked at the Black’s discomfort “the perks of living in isolation I suppose. My eldest child has been attending Hogwarts for three years already. Mordred, will be in his fourth year this year - a proud _Gryffindor_ of course like myself.”

Sirius had to stifle a giggle at his parents growing embarrassment, though Regulus tried his best to look unashamed of his family. Sirius also couldn’t help but smile when he noticed that Pendragon’s daughter (Artoria) was also hiding her laughter at the situation. Nevertheless, his parents attempted to continue their terrible conversation going, despite the Pendragon’s clear desire to end it.

“As I was saying, I was wondering if you recalled our discussion several years ago about the proposal I made regarding my eldest son, Sirius, and your daughter” Orion asked Artorius whose eyes narrowed,

“I do. I believe the matter was settled.”

“Yes, but…” Walburga intervened, seemingly oblivious to the uncomfortable air that had formed around the group that was even more intense than before “considering that your wife hasn’t given you any other children...we were both wondering if you have been rethinking your earlier answer.”

Orion nodded in agreement “Yes I mean considering that it be a waste of such good stock if your daughter ended up marrying someone lesser than her status allowed-”

“Did you just call me stock?”

Sirius along with his parents both were alarmed when they heard a sharp tone coming from the heiress “I am a person, not just something for you to breed with. How impossibly rude and insufferable can you possibly get! You shameful pureblood fanatics!”

She then turned to Sirius “No offense.”

Sirius shrugged “None taken.”

Artoria then nodded before turning away sharply and storming down the platform, the other young girl following soon after her. It was probably for the best because if Sirius had a choice he be running away from the furious look in Lord Pendragon’s eyes and one that seemed to be shared by his wife, whose kind gentle gaze was now filled with anger at the Black Family. 

“Ah please we did not mean to-” Sirius’ mother & father struggled to find the words they needed to say, clearly intimidated by the rage of their fellow purebloods.

“No... you did mean it. You referred to my daughter, my only daughter as livestock.” Lady Pendragon spat “I thought you were already awful but now I see your just barbaric towards each other and your own family.”

Artorius snarled and roughly grabbed Orion at his neck, bringing him close, and Sirius could almost swear he saw his eyes glow gold as the man spoke in a low, threatening tone “If you even think of bringing up this horrid breeding and livestock talk again Blacks, I will personally see to it that the Aurors have a little investigation into that house of yours. I’m sure you don’t want that name of yours to be linked to all matter of dark arts or artefacts that you have lurking inside that place.”

He then pushed Sirius’ father away roughly, causing the terrified man to knock his wife down to the floor where Regulus checked on her whilst Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his terrified parents. The Pendragon Patriarch and Matriarch then gave Sirius and Regulus a curt nod goodbye before heading further down the platform, with their attendants, to where their daughter and the other young girl were speaking to another young girl with blonde hair.

Slowly, the platform resumed its lively demeanour though some were now whispering and giggling at the appalling presentation the Black’s had just displayed, especially some of their fellow Pureblood elitists who were both amused and horrified by what had occurred. Sirius meanwhile couldn’t help but laugh, though he tried his best to stop once his father and mother had seemingly regained some measure of their composure. 

“How disgraceful Orion, how much will we have to do to make up for that” his mother spoke quietly, her eyes filled with horror “how much time will it take to rebuild our reputation after such a vocal dismissal!”

Orion snarled in the direction the Pendragons had walked down “The Pendragons are prideful, it will take a while before we even have the opportunity to mend our bond, not to mention the effort and time it’ll take to restore our reputation to what it should be. But as scions of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, we will ensure that such a disgraceful performance will not happen again. 

His eyes turned fiercely to Sirius who was still chuckling slightly but stopped when he realised his father’s eyes were upon him “starting with you Sirius, you better not make a fool out of the Black’s. You will do whatever it takes to regain our pride, and you will start that by getting sorted into Slytherin! Do I make myself understood boy?!”

Sirius lowered his gaze, the happiness fading away “yes father.”

Orion placed a firm hand on his shoulder “Good. Do not disappoint me.”

* * *

“I think you might have made a scene”

Artoria turned to the auburn-haired girl beside her “I really don’t care Leone, honestly the Blacks are just a bunch of idiots...I do feel bad for Sirius though, no one should have parents that ghastly.”

Leone raised an eyebrow “Sirius?”

“The one with the unruly hair.”

“Ah, the one who looks like a problem child.” an airy voice spoke behind the two girls, scaring them briefly.

Artoria recovered though and spun around to greet the familiar owner of the voice “oh it’s so good to see you Quinny!”

‘Quinny’ was a young girl of 11 years. She had long white-blonde hair with hazel eyes filled with joy. She wore a brilliant blue button dress and black sandals. Her actual name was Quinn Ainsworth - a Pureblood witch from Wales.

“I almost didn’t think I’d find you here with all these people” Quinn said as she hugged her childhood friend “but then again, the Pendragon’s always see to know how to make an entrance.”

Artoria smirked “Of course we do. It’s the first thing I was taught as a child, as a Pendragon we don’t just try, we do, and we do it with style unlike any other. Even if that means completely destroying another family’s reputation.”

The two girls started laughing but Leone merely watched the interaction. She felt somewhat annoyed about the fact that the blonde girl she'd never met had interrupted her conversation with Artoria. She let out a loud huff that caused Artoria to stop laughing and introduce her two friends to each other.

“Leone, this is Quinn. I haven't seen her in a few years, but we still communicated by owl letters” Quinn waved whilst Leone merely nodded “and Quinn, this is Leone. She is the daughter of my father’s...friend. She’s been a friend of mine since I was a baby.”

Leone scoffed "Did you just call my mother your father's friend? She's his-"

“It’s nice to meet you Leone” Quinn said with a smile, ignoring what the girl had been trying to say which only annoyed Leone further. But before Leone could say anything to this blonde stranger all three girls heard a loud, close by young male voice calling for 'Quinny'. Quinn rolled her eyes at the nickname but quickly apologised to both girls before heading off saying that her brother, Rhoran, wanted to talk to her before they boarded since she was sitting with him on the way to Hogwarts, and that she'd seem them both at the school. Artoria waved goodbye but Leone ignored, getting more annoyed at the attention that her closest friend was giving to this stranger.

As Quinn left, Artoria saw a familiar face standing next to Quinn’s brother. She tried to call out to them, but when they noticed her, they quickly said something to Rhoran and walked away further into the crowd. Artoria tried not to feel disappointed but she couldn’t help somewhat sad that even now they were trying hard to avoid her - they were going to the same school for Merlin’s sake.”

Leone perked up “Hey! Wasn’t that…?”

Artoria looked down at her feet “Yeah it was him. Guess he’s still going to be avoiding me even now.”

“Oi, whose avoiding you now Tori?”

Artoria almost groaned when she heard the most irritating voice in the world behind her. Of course, even amongst this massive crowd full of alike-muscle heads he would find her. She could only hope that she would not end up in the same house as this quidditch opposed idiot for the next seven years otherwise...she might kill him.

But for now, with all the politeness she could muster, she turned to face the glasses wearing spoiled boy behind her;

“Hello James, how have you been.”

“Not too bad I guess” he smirked at her “got a new broom for Christmas last summer so that was great, to bad I can’t bring it with me this year I could have shown you all kind of moves at flying practice.”

She tried not to vomit as he winked at her, ignoring the poorly smothered giggles coming from Leone “I’ve never had much interest in flying myself, so it wouldn’t do much for me except stroke your ego already.”

James gasped mockingly “calling me a big head already. I think that’s almost tame, considering half the things you’ve said to me over the years.”

“I can be more creative if you want, Potter” she retorted “though given the size of your brain I doubt you’d understand half the things I’m saying to you.”

“You’d be surprised _Tori_ ” James smirked “I might be smarter than you realise, especially when comparing myself to you.”

Artoria rolled her eyes “you just have to keep trying to find new ways to annoy me. And yet for someone whose apparently smarter than me, you always go back to the same old ‘I know you are but what am I’ garbage that’s already tired enough without James Potter to ruin it again.”

Leone watched in amusement as Artoria and James continued firing back at one another, but after a few minutes of bickering she muttered to the both of them “whilst I find this fascinating insult battle amusing, I suggest you both can it and pretend to be nice to one another cause both of your parents and my mother are coming this way.”

Both James and Artoria let out a long groan “Oh come on…”

* * *

“Good show, Artorius...never thought I see the Black’s taken down a peg.”

Artorius Pendragon smiled at his old friend, Fleamont Potter “I’d much rather spend time with you than with them your old bastard.”

Fleamont chuckled before greeting Eira with a smile, “glad to see you as well Eira, I’ve been awfully worried about you since Arty here told me you were feeling ill again.”

Eira smiled pleasantly “I’ve been feeling much better lately, and even if I wasn’t, I would not dare to miss seeing our little girl leave for Hogwarts. Artoria’s been looking forward to it since she can talk, since last month that’s all she’s wanted to talk about.”

Euphemia Potter greeted her old friends “James is much the same. He was so disappointed when he realised, he couldn’t bring his broom with him during his first year and that first years don’t get to try out for the team.”

“I swear that boy of yours would do anything if he could get the chance to play Quidditch” Eira gestured at the young glasses wearing boy who was now speaking to her daughter “I can’t say the same for Artoria, she’s never been the biggest fan of flying, it’s the one class she isn’t looking forward to.”

Fleamont smirked “whereas James is going to be bored for everything but flying.”

The adults all chuckled and continued to speak for some time, until the whistle for the train sounded off alerting all that were present that the train would now be boarding and would leave soon after all children had gotten on. 

James bounded back to his mother and father, giving them a quick hug “I have to go. I’ll write and see you at Christmas!”

Euphie tried to hold back tears as she kissed her son on the forehead “I’ll expect letters at least once a week James, you’ll be alright won’t you.”

James groaned “I’ll be fine mum...can I go now?”

Fleamont gave his son a quick pat on the back “make us proud James.”

“Of course, I will, I’m your son after all.”

And without much time to reflect on that meaningful statement, James bounded off towards the train with his trunk ready to board. Euphemia and Fleamont held each other as their son gave them one last wave before he got on the train, ready to begin his Hogwarts journey. The Potter’s then watched as Artorius and Eira said goodbye to their daughter.

“You do the best you can alright Tori” Eira said as she tucked a loose strand behind her daughters’ ear “you’ll make us proud no matter what.”

“As long as I don’t end up in Slytherin right?” Artoria smiled brightly as her father lowered himself down her height “Or get expelled in the first week.”

Artorius chuckled, trying his best to hide his happy tears “you get end up in Slytherin and we’ll still be proud. Just remember that we always love you our precious snow maiden.”

The 11-year-old wiped away her own tears before beaming “I know papa. I love you both too.”

She then embraced her mother and father for a few moments, before heading towards the train which she soon boarded with Leone in tow. Eira helped her husband up and tried to catch the attention of an older dark-haired boy who was boarding the train further down with another boy as well, but he either did not hear or ignored her. Eira’s face fell but she soon was smiling along with her husband. Both Potters and Pendragon’s said a quick goodbye to the other, as the Pendragons were going to head off whilst the Potters decided to stay and wait for the train carrying their son to leave.

* * *

However, before Artorius left he felt something familiar move past him. Something he felt internally shift inside of him and he stopped walking, trying to feel whatever strange presence had caught his attention.

“Artorius?” Eira asked quietly, her fragile hand holding his own worriedly “is something wrong?”

Pendragon frowned and turned to the leader of his entourage, Briar Galahad “Briar…take my wife back to the car, I’ll be there soon…I just need to check something out.”

Briar bowed to her Lord “Yes sir. We’ll escort milady back to the car outside the station.”

Shortly after they left him, Artorius followed the strange presence losing it several times before eventually catching it again. It was hard to locate such a strange personal feeling amongst the many bustling witches and wizards, but he did eventually locate it and when he did, so his breath caught in his throat.

Standing near the boarding area was a small family; a man, a woman and their son. He recognised the man from his time in the Ministry as Lyall Lupin. He couldn’t recognise the woman and from the way she was looking at everything and everyone with fascination made him realise that she was likely Lupins wife was a muggle. But the thing that had been taken his attention was the young boy who looked quite young for an 11-year-old, his small frame and build did nothing to help the matter and the Hogwarts robes he was wearing looked second-hand, hanging off his small body. Yet all Artorius could focus on was the numerous bandages the boy had on his arms and body, and the significant old scars that were on his face – not normal even by wizarding standards.

The boy looked scared, his eyes were filled with tears, but he nodded as both his father and mother seemed to be reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. That he would have a good time at Hogwarts, that he would make friends and get to learn about some many wonderful things. Artorius couldn’t help but smile as the boy perked up at the mention of learning, something that reminded him of his own daughter, and soon enough the boy was hugging his parents and heading to board the train that was about to leave.

But before he did so, the boy finally noticed Artorius eyes upon him and turned to face him. He looked terrified, one of his bandaged hands was clutched to his chest and just for a moment his eyes flashed gold. The boy then rushed onto the train and bumped into someone – who Artorius didn’t know – but headed further away from him.

Artorius breathed deeply and caught the eye of Lyall Lupin who seemed terrified of him, as did his wife. With a deep breath he approached both them calmly, Hope seem to shrink behind her husband whilst Lyall tried to keep his body from shaking as he came closer to them.

“Hello Lyall Lupin” Artorius offered his hand to the older gentleman “I’m sorry we’ve never had the pleasure of meeting.”

Lyall though shaken still took the offered hand “its an honour to finally meet you sir. Everyone in the Ministry has talked about you for years…though I surprised to see that you know of me.”

“How can I not, I know you were one of the few who spoke out against Fenrir Greyback a few years ago when he was arrested” despite his smile, Artorius voice was cold and his eyes hardened causing Lupin and his wife to back away “though I believe it didn’t turn out as well as you hoped.”

Lyall looked ashamed “No…it didn’t.”

Artorius hardened his gaze as he placed a hand on both of their shoulders, despite feeling their obvious fear of him, he refused to back down from what he knew was true.

**“So, for how long has that poor young boy of yours been a werewolf exactly Lupin?”**


End file.
